Two Servants, One Decision
by scxndxl
Summary: Alucard has two servants now - Seras and Stella. At first, he thinks that he loves Seras until Stella appears at the Hellsing Manor. Then and there he realizes that she's his No Life Queen. But what if Seras gets jealous? Or vice versa? xxx CONTAINS LEMON! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**SERAS POV**

Lately, I've been having blood rages and horrible attitudes. Having Pip around doesn't necessarily help me calm my nerves, more like irritates me. All the time he's following me around or asking me out on a date, no! Does he not understand the definition of it? No means no, I don't mean to be so cruel towards him because he's such a sweet guy, but I'm just not interested in him. Sure, he has manners, good looks, and great marksmanship but something in my heart is telling me not to be with him. Ever since he began bothering me, I just can't see us as a couple.

Sir Integra said that we're having a visitor today so I need to be on my best behavior. When am I ever out of control besides those blood rages? Ha, never! She doesn't have to worry about me. I'll prove it to her by seeing the visitor and showing her that I can control myself. I exited out of my room and walked upstairs as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked past Walter as he went to go get the door, I made my way to the second floor and entered Sir Integra's room. In there, I saw her and Master looking at me. I smiled and waved at them and leaned against the door frame.

"Is there a reason why you're up here, Police Girl?" Master asked me, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Master," I replied, "I just wanted to see the guest."

"Are you under control?" Sir Integra asked, I nodded my head again.

"Yes, Sir."

I moved away from the door as I heard it open up. Walter was there with a girl behind him. She was beautiful! She was pale and had blue eyes, long black hair in two twintails, and her outfit was so adorable; it was a black bikini top with a pair of black shorts and heeled boots. In her arm was a large...weapon? It looked like a cannon that attaches to her arm. She looked at me with a warm smile, I smiled back at her. She stepped from behind Walter and walked up to Sir Integra's desk, lightly brushing past Master's shoulder. I heard Master growl at her lowly as she nudged against him, she looked back at him and winked. Winking? She winked at my Master?

"Sir Integra," she finally spoke, "Sir Penwood has sent me here to receive something." Sir Penwood? That fat scary guy?

"Was he even specific telling you what he wanted you to receive?" Sir Integra said.

"Sadly, no, Sir," the girl said before laughing it off with Sir Integra. Hey, how come she can never laugh at stuff like that with me?! "Do you know what it was?"

"It was two things actually," she said, "one: this," Sir Integra pulled out a document from her desk and handed it to the girl, "two: you'll find out after you answer a couple of questions."

"That's fine with me," the girl replied.

"Have you ever thought about living forever?"

"Always have thought about it, but never thought that I would come across the chance."

"Do you know why Sir Penwood sent you here to Hellsing?"

"He told me that it was because he felt as if I didn't need to be hidden from our comrades." Comrades? Who is she? I never seen her in my life!

"Well, that is one reason," Sir Integra admitted, "but there is another."

"You're killing me with the suspense, Sir," she said with a slight giggle, it was actually kind of cute.

"Fine, I'll let you know," Sir Integra said with a smirk, "it was Sir Penwood's personal referral for you to become a vampire."

The girl blinked her eyes twice to realize what was going on. "A-A vampire? He wants me to become a vampire?"

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" Master asked the girl.

I saw blush appear on her face as he asked her the question. "I-I am, but still..."

"So you're turning down the opportunity you thought would never come to you and now it has?" Master asked her, she just sat down on the sofa that was in the study as she spoke to him.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it, human?" Master growled at her angrily, she snapped back at him.

"Don't yell at me like that, dammit!" she shouted at Master.

"Fine then, I'll keep your mouth shut just for today," he said, what does that mean? All of a sudden, I seen Master shoot her in her chest, having her spit out her blood and fall to the floor. All of her black clothing was ate up by the red in her blood. I seen her try to get back on her feet but she just fell back down. Master walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. Why is Master holding her like that? Does he like her? He just met her! Wait, why do I care? That's my Master's decision on who he takes a liking to, it's none of my business...but still. I looked over at them again, Master sunk his fangs into her neck, devouring her virgin blood. He released them and carried her to somewhere. I wanted to follow but thought I would get yelled at so I stayed back.

"Sir Integra," I began, "who was that girl?"

"That was Sir Penwood's secret weapon, Seras," she said. He had a secret weapon? Maybe that's why he's not dead yet.

"But she was a human! Couldn't anybody have killed those two?"

"It may a challenge for one to murder her."

"Huh?" I said like an idiot.

"She may be a human but she can kill anything that appears as a threat to her and her old Sire," she said, having Walter light her cigar.

"Is that why she gets so much respect?"

"Not just that, but for her fighting style and alias."

"Her alias?"

"Her real name is Stella," Sir Integra said, wow, even here name is beautiful, "but have you ever came across the name 'Black Rock Shooter'?"

"No, Sir," I answered honestly.

"Do some research, you'll find interest in her," she said with a smirk and dismissed me. I walked back downstairs to my room and I could hear Master growling throughout the walls. I don't know what he was doing but I just hopped inside of my coffin and laid there in deep thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this new story! It just came to me in a dream (wtf?) and I was like...I HAVE TO MAKE THIS INTO A FANFIC!**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SERAS POV**

It was midnight and Master and I came back from another mission. To be honest, I love going on missions with him. They're exciting and find it attractive how he can just rip apart anything that's a threat to him or Sir Integra. Despite ripping bodies apart, he's attractive all over. Everything from his silky black hair to his boots is just attracting to me. I didn't want to set up a barrier in my mind, I somewhat wanted him to hear what I thought. We walked down the stairs to the basement before going our separate ways. I walked into my room, just a couple feet away from Stella's room, and took off my clothes and put on my nightgown. I sat on my bed, crisscross, just thinking about Stella. Sir Integra told me that she was Sir Penwood's secret weapon and she would kill anything that appears as a threat to her and her Sire. That...sounds like Master. Are those two alike? Could their similarities bring them into a relationship? I mean, Stella has beautiful, long black hair like Master, she has pretty blue eyes, and she has big breasts with nice curves. Why wouldn't Master fall in love with her? What? No! Master could never fall in love with someone like her! Master probably doesn't love anyone. Well, he probably does but I know for sure it's not her. Perhaps...he loves me.

Maybe I should go ask Stella a couple of questions about her. I barely know her so that would be a good start to a friendship. I got out of my bed and walked next door, knocking on it politely. "Come in," she said softly. I rolled my eyes at her, I'm not Master so you don't have to act so "cute". I walked inside of her room, already she's made it up! It took me at least a couple of weeks to get my room fixed up and she's done with hers. Whatever, I walked over to her as she sat at the small table, drinking a cup of blood and reading a book. She had on her sleepwear; a black lace-trimmed camisole, a pair of black panties with fluffy black slippers. Damn slut. "Is there something wrong Seras?" she asked me, I just shook my head.

"No, I just thought it would be nice to have some girl talk, you know?" I said, trying to take out some of the suspicion of me being here.

"That's fine with me," she said as she put her book aside. "So what should we start with?"

"Um...," I said to myself, "how about you talk about yourself before you came to Hellsing."

"Well, I used to work for Sir Penwood. I wasn't so open with my existence as his secret weapon, but it was okay with me."

"That's cool," I lied to her, "would you like to hear about me?"

"Oh, I already heard," she said quickly, "I'm sorry about what you had to go through."

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked her. "Did I already tell you or...?"

"No, Master told me," she said,_ Master?_ So now she's calling **my **Master** her** Master?! Since when did she become his servant? Why can't she just be some vampire that can be set free after Master bit her? Why do I have to share **my** Master with** her?** I love Master and I simply** refuse** to share him with** anyone!** I got out of the chair and headed to the door. "Seras!" she shouted my name. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know your past, but...!"

I cut Stella off by walking out of the room and slamming her door. I walked back to my room and plopped on my bed, trying my hardest not feel guilty for what I did. I could feel the weight coming onto me from the bad I've done...or was I? I flipped my body around to see Master on top of me, looking pissed. Oh no, he must have saw what I did to Stella.

"Police Girl," he said angrily, I turned my head to look the other way, it got pushed back to look at him again, "why would you say such things to my servant?"

"I thought I was your servant!" I yelled, he grabbed my lips with his hands and twisted them. "Ouch!"

"You are my servant," he said.

"But I thought that I was your lover too!" I shouted at him. "I only said such mean things because I love y-!"

"That's enough," he interrupted me, "when did you get this 'lover' idea?"

"I've always thought we were! Ever since you...took my virginity," I said depressingly.

"Police Girl, listen," he spoke to me, "that...I wasn't myself that day. Most likely it was bloodlust I was going through."

"So...when you told me that you loved me in the middle of us having sex..."

"That was just words, I didn't mean them," he told me coldly. He got off of my body and walked over to my wall, phasing through it halfway.

"M-Master!" I shouted at him, making him turn around and look at me darkly. "If you don't love me, then who do you love?"

"I love no one," he said before completely phasing through my wall. I felt the warm blood tears stream down my face as I thought about his last words.

_I love no one..._

_You are my servant..._

_That was just words..._

_I didn't mean them..._

Each thought killed me emotionally. I cried and cried until a somewhat happy thought came to mind. At least he doesn't love Stella.


	3. Chapter 3

**STELLA POV**

After Seras walked out of my room like that, I felt as if something was wrong with her. I walked out of my room to next door which was hers. I smelled blood, fresh blood coming from her room. I knocked on her door to see if she would answer. I got no reply. I tried again, no reply.

"Seras," I said through the door, "is everything alright?" I still received no reply. I gave up on asking her if she was okay, I decided to walk down to Master's chambers down the hall, perhaps he knows if there's something wrong. I knocked on his stone cold door but stopped when it creaked open, allowing me to walk in. I did so, having my flame light up the dark room so I could see where I was going. Some of the light from outside the door lit up the room but only by a bit, I needed more light so I had my flame grow bigger. I saw Master sitting in his throne-like chair with his legs crossed and his face resting in the palm of his hand with his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Did you need something, vixen?" he asked, vixen? I stopped to realize what I stepped inside his chambers with, I was still in my panties and my fluffy black slippers. I covered up my lower body part with my hands as I continued to speak.

"Master, its seems as if something's wrong with Seras," I explained, "I tried knocking on her door to ask her what's wrong or if she's okay, but I didn't get an answer so I gave up and..." I stopped talking when I watched Master's eyes trail down to my body instead of my eyes. I covered up my breasts also and began speaking again. "So I came to you to see if you know what's wrong with her." Master's eyes were still on my body, even though my breasts and vagina were covered up. I blushed from the look on his face as he admired my body. "Um...Master?"

"Hmm?" he said, unaware of how I was looking at him gaze at me.

"Do you know if Seras is okay?" I repeated, he sighed at the question.

"I don't know and as of right now, I don't care," he said as he faced the other direction.

"O-Okay," I said as I left his chambers. As I walked back to my room, I thought about how Master was looking at me. Why was he doing that? Maybe he...likes me? No, no way! He probably just...lost interest in what I was saying and looked at other stuff. I mean, I do that whenever I'm not interested in something someone's talking about. But...I don't look at private parts like that. Oh my God, just stop thinking about it, Stella!

I got into my room and saw the sun rising out of my window from up top, time for me to go to bed. As I lied in my bed, I heard a knock at my door. I got out from it and walked over to the door to answer it. Standing in front of me was Seras, her face was stained red, was she...crying?

"Seras!" I shouted. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You," she said, I tilt my head in confusion. Me?

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I took another look at Seras, her eyes were ruby red as she spoke to me. "Seras...?"

"You're the problem," she said to me, "leave me alone. I don't want you near me or to even speak of me. We were never friends so don't act like we are since we share the same master. Understood?"

"Excuse me?" I barked back at her. "Seras, why are you speaking like that? All I was trying to do was help you!"

"I never asked for it, so don't supply me with it," was the last thing she said before walking back to her room and slamming the door. I closed my bedroom door and went back to my bed. I...couldn't believe what I heard from Seras. Walter said she was a sweet, lovely blonde that was energetic and talkative but just now, she seemed like the opposite. I went to sleep, trying to get that out of my head. At least I know that I'm not friends with her, it's fine with me, as long as she stays away from Master and I.

* * *

**Short, but I think it's good. It's just a little starter for the girls, nothing big YET.**

**Till then, xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**STELLA POV**

It's summer in England, my favorite season of all year and most of the time I'm happy. But this time, which happens to be the first in all my life, I'm not happy in summer. I wouldn't say that it's all Seras' fault, but some of my anger comes from her. How dare she say that I'm the problem? It's not my fault that Master doesn't love you! Wait, how do I know that? He...probably does love her. But...I love Master too! I don't want to share Master with that blonde bitch, I want him to be only mine. It could be too late, Master and Seras have known each other before I came to Hellsing, they've probably already had sex. Let me stop thinking of the possibilities and just ask him!

I walked down the hall in the basement, taking off my hoodie as I go. Sir Integra doesn't want me wearing it while I'm on duty...which is all the time. I arrived in front of Master's door, I knocked on it and waited for a response. Instead of getting a "come in" or a "welcome", I got a red eye peeping out from the crack of the door, staring directly at me. I glared at it then poked, bursting it and having blood come out. The door opened and I saw Master standing there with a busted, bloody right eye, regenerating it quickly.

"You're a naughty servant, Stella," he said with his signature grin. I grinned back at him with my arms behind my back, swaying my body left and right. "What is it you needed?"

"I...can we talk inside, Master?" I said, not wanting Seras to hear the question I was going to ask.

"Certainly, come in," he said with his arms open, leading me into his chambers. "Please, take a seat." A seat? There were only three places for me to sit: the throne-like chair, on top of his coffin, and the floor. I was not going to sit on the floor and I know I didn't have the privilege to sit in his chair, so I sat on top of his coffin, hoping I'm not offending him. Master chuckled at me as he sat in his chair with his elbow on the armrest, chin in the palm of his hand. "What did you need?"

"Master...I," I began, almost forgetting what I came in here for, "was just wondering if there's anyone you care for?" I didn't want to ask him if he loved anyone, it might sound too obvious of what I'm really trying to find out. He looked at me with an eyebrow arched high but he wasn't grinning anymore. His look was...somewhat scary. I cowered a little bit just by looking at him. Maybe I should leave, just forget about it. "Um, never mind. I understand that can be kind of personal so I'll just forget about the question." I barely got off of his coffin before being slammed back down. I looked at him, amazed and a little bit shocked at what he just did.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror since you've been here at Hellsing?" he asked, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I then realized what he was trying to say. He cares for me? Was it because I'm his servant? If so, does that mean he cares for Seras too?

"I have, but does that mean you care for Seras too?" I said, quite curious. When I asked that, his facial expression looked...scary.

"No. That's not what I'm trying to say, Stella," he said, did he just call me Stella? He called me by my first name! I never hear him call Seras by her first name, does that mean what I think it means?

"Are you trying to say that you only care...for me?" I didn't even receive an answer, but instead received a kiss. Master pushed his lips down on me harder and had our tongues move together. I slightly moaned when I felt his gloved hand move down to my hips, caressing them and pulling me to him. "M-Master..." I somehow let out as he refused to let go of my lips. I pried him off of me and sat up on the coffin. My face felt warm, especially around my cheeks, dammit I'm blushing again!

"Did that answer your question?" he asked...oh, it did. I nodded my head while covering my cheeks. I couldn't even face him because I was so embarrassed! I scooted away from him a little bit, I didn't feel comfortable sitting so close to him. "Something wrong?" he asked, I jumped from the surprising question.

"Nothing," I lied, "it's just...funny!"

"What's funny?" he said in a stern voice, oh shit.

"Funny, because I always imagined your lips being ice cold but when we kiss, they were the complete opposite!"

"So does that mean you've always thought about kissing me?" I thought about it...I kind of confessed to him! I don't think they're anything more embarrassing than this right now.

"Uh...maybe..." I said honestly.

"Now you don't have to waste time wondering," he said, "now you know how it is." He then kissed me again but I broke apart from it.

"Master..."

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Never mind. I'll see you on our next mission!" I said as I walked out of his chambers. I ran down the hall to my room and opened up my diary to a blank page, snatching the pen that was given to me with it.

_Dear Diary,_

_So far at Hellsing, things are...different._

_I thought that girl Seras would be nice and understanding, just like how Walter_

_said she was. Seems like that ship sunk yesterday. She's the_

_complete opposite of what he described! He described an angel and what I spoke with_

_was definitely NOT an angel, more like a demonic bitch. It's only been one day and I already hate her!_

_Normally, I'm not like that but, ugh! Whatever. Enough about her; today Master and I_

_kissed! And he told me that he cares for me! I could feel the blush scatter on my cheeks. I never_

_really thought that Master would like me... But it's better than him liking, ugh, Seras._

_The sun's rising, time for me to put you away._

_Goodnight,_

_Stella._

* * *

**Hi :)**

**I was bored and decided to finish this chapter with her diary entry. The cattiness will get worse in the next couple of chapters btw.**

**Please favorite and follow, too. &amp; I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. AN

**!Hey guys, I just really wanted you to know this!**

**I may not be able to update my stories for a while, starting tomorrow. The reason behind that is because I'm getting surgery. Oral surgery to be exact. Actually, I'm getting Part One of my surgery done tomorrow, which means that this hiatus might happen again. I've been told that this is a very crucial surgery. My surgeons told me that I need so much rest that it's crazy! Sorry about that guys, but as soon as I'm done recovering, I promise that I'll update stories asap!**

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding and reading my stories!**

**I'll see you guys soon!,**

**Love,**

**Stella Phantomhive**


	6. AN again

**Hi, people of FanFiction! Here's an update on my recovery.**

**I previously got surgery done (again, wtf.) and, unfortunately, there is more to come. But here's the good part! Until September 25th, I can update my stories and log on more often! I just created a FictionPress account and I'll share that along with my Quotev account. So...yeah! Expect _something_ updated (other than this A/N...)**


	7. Good AN!

**GOOD NEWS!**

**No more surgery for almost a month! (: My next appointment is October 30th, which sucks because it's the day before Halloween and I can't eat any candy! But it's fine because I get to update some storiesssssss! Btw, I'm going to change my pen name so that it matches my FictionPress pen name.**

**Anyways, on my way to editing/updating,**

**xoxo~**


End file.
